Talk:Alluka Zoldyck/Archive 3
Abilities/ Personalities Can i add on the article about what Killua said that when Alluka has pitch black eyes its actually a different person? Skyzod324 01:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) *I was wondering about that too, there is no mention about the "Nanika" personality in the article (at least last time I checked) . in Japanese it can have multiple meanings once translated to English but the closest that would make the most sense would probably "anything" or "something". ネフェルピト 15:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Nanika? I don't own volumes 31 and 32 in English yet. How was "Nanika" translated?L44021 (talk) 13:32, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Anime related scan Can anyone translate the informations about Alluka in this scan? MrGenial11 (talk) 20:29, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :"The fourth son in the Zoldyck family. It appears he possesses a hidden powerful ability."L44021 (talk) 09:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :"Fourth son", "he" well then, thanks. MrGenial11 (talk) 11:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :There isn't actually a 'he' in that second sentence, if that affects your judgement of the text in any way. DoubleCross (talk) 08:31, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Typo "Alluka was formally introduced when Killua came back home to Kukuroo Mountain to see him. He asked for his father's permission but Silva disagrees, thinking that it's too dangerous despite the fact that Killua knowa Alluka better than anyone else in their family." Either fix that or unlock the article so I can fix it, '''now. Juan D'Marco 19:42, August 17, 2014 (UTC) It's been fixed next time ask nicely, no need to be an ass. OnePieceNation (talk) Theres Still One Thing Im confused of... How does Alluka Learn Nen when shes not a Hunter? -'KillerTom' Anyone can learn nen since everybody has it but most don't learn how to use it while others use nen unbeknownst to themselves. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:08, November 28, 2014 (UTC) From episode 142 Another evidence I guess on Alluka's gender. He also says "Ototo", now obviously Morel wouldn't know about all this, so Killua most likely refered to Alluka as a brother when talking to Morel. MrGenial11 (talk) 14:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I still think it should be considered "unknown" because it's impossible to be sure of his\her gender and write "female" or "male" on the page would be a speculation. 17:02, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Being a transgirl "i’m always a little hesitant to post things like this directly in the tags, but i am really tired of people acting like alluka’s gender is confusing or hard to understand, or developing convoluted theories to justify calling her a boy alluka is heavily implied to be a trans girl; that is, an individual who was designated male at birth who identifies as female. (please note: using masculine language to refer to someone who identifies as female regardless of her stage of transition is known as misgendering and it’s transphobic. please don’t do this.) this is the simplest explanation for her gender, it’s consistent with canon, and it’s consistent with togashi’s previous works. yu yu hakusho featured a minor female trans character named miyuki, and level e feaured a subplot about a transgender man who clearly identified himself as male. (whether togashi was always good ''at depicting trans characters is another story, and miyuki was really poorly handled. that’s not the point, though.) '''now, technically, alluka never explicitly refers to herself as a girl. however, killua does', on multiple occasions. emphatically. the election arc makes it very clear that killua knows alluka (and nanika) better than anyone else. the rest of the family, the ones who refer to alluka as male, are proven over and over throughout the arc to not know alluka as well as killua does, to be wrong about alluka. and how would they know better? they’re the ones who keep her locked away, dehumanize her, consider her not to be part of the family. (incidentally a lot of their treatment of alluka is consistent with some of the abuse trans kids face in real life hmm) if anyone wold know how alluka identifies, it’s killua." - Tumblr user itsybitsyjoltik (this is not me im quoting this) Saturdaysunshine (talk) 20:19, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Incorrect trivia entry The second trivia entry that reads ""Nanika" literally means "What is it?" in Japanese." needs to be removed or fixed. The sentence is a major beginner's mistake. When the ka particle is attached to an interrogative word it functions like the English word "some", so "nanika" literally means "something" as is mentioned elsewhere in the article. Mordrid52 (talk) 04:04, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I second this motion. It simply does not mean "What is it?". Grerp (talk) 01:34, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Incorrect Grammar Under the "Personality" tab, second paragraph, the first sentence is written using incorrect grammar. The improper use of the verb 'to be' stands out, yet the entire sentence structure is wrong. Here is the sentence in question: "Killua being closest with Alluka out of the rest of the family and he don't hate him." Please fix it or allow people to edit this post. Jazir.lourens (talk) 19:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Alluka is a girl after all!! Heres Alluka referring to herself as a girl. This shoud be enough evidence for the pronouns in this article to be changed, if only Killua referring to her as a girl wasn't enough. KiIlua (talk) 22:29, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Quote I think this would be a better quote: "A brother who's nice to Alluka has to be nice to Nanika too!! If you want to protect Alluka, then you have to protect Nanika too!!" (Chapter 336 pages 14-15). It really displays Alluka's character and coming to terms with the monster within. DinoTaur 03:05, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, this would do it. Thanks, Dino! 11:15,7/19/2015